The Pregnancy Pact: Second Chances
by ronaldbiliusweasley
Summary: The Pregnancy Pact" Sarah Dougan is struggling to take care of Sophia, and things turn worse when Jesse returns after being gone for a year and a half. Meanwhile, Brady gets divorced and Sidney returns, possibly meaning a new beginning for the two.
1. Struggling

_Okay, just to clear a few things up I'll write a small authors note._

_ I loved the movie. I thought it was awesome, really sad, but awesome. It seemed to me that her mom owned the cafe, or restaurant, or whatever you want to call it. For the purposes of this story, I will refer to it as a cafe. I'm not too sure where her dad worked, but he will have an all new job in the story so it won't really matter. To help anyone out with some time issues, I decided to have the schedule like this: In June 2008 Sarah finds out that she is pregnant just as her sophomore year is almost over. She has Sophia in late February of her junior year (2009). Also, Jesse was a senior about to graduate when Sophia was conceived, so he obviously is not in high school anymore, but he is in college. Anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :)_

* * *

**February 13, 2010**

I'm struggling. I really didn't want to admit it. But I was. Me, my mom, and my dad have been struggling for two years now. Ever since Sophia came things have been...bad.

My grades have been dropping, and I'll be lucky if I can get into a community college. Moneys been really tight. My dad got laid off right as Sophia came, and my mom's cafe has been struggling for some time now. When the salary for employees at her cafe started dropping, I knew I needed to find another place to work, so I got a job at a local Burger King. It only paid half a dollar more, but I knew I needed that money.

Jesse graduated at the end of my sophomore year, and I haven't seen him since. He's at LSU in Louisiana on a baseball scholarship, but I know his dad is still here, claiming to be "the number one lawyer in all of Massachusetts", well, at least thats what it says on the sign outside his office building.

I do still get a check from his father every month. It's not much though, even with him being a lawyer and all. It's probably because he's ashamed of what his son did and never got the paternity test done that he wanted. He probably still thinks Sophia isn't really his granddaughter.

I had kind of hoped that Jesse would send the payments. I had hoped he would write a letter to include with the payment. And I would have even been satisfied if it were to Sophia. But nothing. Nothing for a year and a half. He doesn't care about me, or about his daughter.

Iris moved during the summer of 08, however she did call and tell me, Rose, and Karissa that she had a girl named Abigail. The father of her child, Scott Detrick, graduated with Jesse and apparently has not spoken to Iris since she moved away.

Rose gave her baby up for adoption in August of 2008. Her grandmother did not make enough money to care for the baby, and her boyfriend left her sometime in July. Her daughter, Carmen, went to a loving family in New York, and both Rose and the parents agreed to a closed adoption. Apparently though, Rose had not learned her lesson as she is now 4 months pregnant.

Karissa had her son in January of 2009 and named him Isaac. She got a job to take care of the baby, and was able to finish her junior year with exceptional grades. I have to admit, I am surprised at how much of a good mother she is. Her and I have become even better friends since we had Isaac and Sophia and we always get together with eachother and watch the kids together. Karissa has declined child support from Troy, who went to LSU with Jesse. She rips up the checks he sends, claiming she doesn't need his help from anyone, especially him.

Becca, thankfully, is not pregnant, as she has learned to not be embarrassed to go buy condoms now. She has been a big help to me, as she agrees to watch Sophia when I know no one else can. She sometimes refuses when I try to pay her, but I always find a way to slip the money in her purse or I sometimes hide it somewhere in her room.

Sidney has just been...Sidney. She still does her webcast, and I still watch every time its on, usually with Sophia sitting on my lap. She calls frequently, and has also remained in close contact with Karissa and Becca. Just last month I learned she would be coming back to visit us. My parents agreed to let her stay here as long as she was able to pay for her own food and other things.

Brady, my assistant principal, divorced his wife Laura. From the rumors going around the school, I had heard that it was because she cheated on him with their son's soccer coach. Some wife. And I thought they had been in love. Just shows how you can be really wrong about someone.

I must say that Rose, Iris, Karissa, and I have all been screwed over by our, for lack of a better word, "baby-daddys". Although I can't say we didn't deserve it. We got what was coming to us. We shouldn't have made a pact. But we did. And we can't change that.

Leaning on the cash register and scratching my head, I had been daydreaming. "Miss," said an old lady. I didn't hear her. I wasn't paying attention.

"MISS!" said the old lady again, now getting particularly annoyed with me. I suddenly lifted my elbow off the cash register and came back to reality. I was standing behind the counter at Burger King at 10 PM, so ready to go home and get off my feet.

"I'm sorry, mam, what can I get you?" I said, ready to put her order into the cash register. "I'll have the number 4," she said in an annoyed tone. I smiled and punched the order in. "Anything else?" I asked politely. She gave me a sour look and shoved a ten dollar bill in my face. I took the dollar bill and put it into the cash register. I gave her back her change. She tapped her foot on the ground until she got her order, and then stormed out the building.

I rolled my eyes and started to close up the cash register, ready to go home. I turned around and started walking towards the door that led to the room where we kept all of our stuff when a fellow employee, Jason, told me someone else was coming in. I turned back around to see two people walking into the store, holding hands and laughing uncontrollably.

I sighed loudly when I saw them. However, when I saw who they were I started wishing I hadn't worked that night. Wishing I was anywhere but here. Wishing I had taken the time to put my hair up properly rather than throwing it up into an unappealing bun and placing a hat on top.

I had to hold back angry words I wanted to spit at him. I had to hold back tears that were threatening to come. I had to hold back a year and a half of confused emotions.

It took me a moment to realize they were drunk out of their minds. The girl began giggling loudly as she approached the counter. He didn't notice me, he was too busy making googly eyes at her as she ordered. "I want a number..." she said, and held up three fingers. My fingers refused to move. They were stuck on the counter where they had been since the pair had walked in.

"Yeah, and I'll have a--" he began, but thats when he turned and looked at me. His mouth turned into a rather ugly, confused look, and he had to lean on the counter so as not to fall over.

"Hi, Jesse," I said, not quite sure how I had just managed to speak.


	2. 1 Year, 6 Months, & 23 Days

_Okay, this is just for anyone who is confused. This story is told from Sarah's point of view. Her daughter is named Sophia. This takes place a year and a half after a majority of the movie, except the ending when she has her baby. I was a little confused during the movie, especially towards the end. I believed the pact happened around June, and that was when the girls (except Rose) got pregnant. I also believed that Jesse was a senior. However, towards the end it shows footage where Sarah is farther along in her pregnancy at school and Jesse is still there. I'm asking everyone to please go by my timeline that I wrote in the authors note at the beginning of chapter one. :)  
_

* * *

**February 13, 2010**

So it's been exactly 1 year, 6 months, and 23 days since I've seen Jesse. And now I'm standing across the counter from him.

He still looks pretty much the same. His hair had grown and was now a bit longer, although it is still the same dark brown I remember. And, unfortunately, he is still as gorgeous as he was before. I had hoped that during his absence he would magically develop acne all over his face or even lose some hair. Wishful thinking.

He was wearing blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He looked more fit than I remember and I could definitely see that he had obtained a lot more muscle since he had been gone. His baseball coach at college had clearly been making them word a lot harder than Coach Kale had while they had been at Gloucester High. His skin was still perfect, not even one blemish, and he still had the great body I missed lying next to.

His girlfriend was blonde and wearing extremely short shorts, especially for this kind of weather. She had way too much makeup on, some of which was starting to rub off and create uneven shades on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was rather messy and tangled.

I was staring at him, an angry look on my face. He was only staring at me as though I was something he had lost a while ago, which he had now found. "S-S-Sarah?" he managed to get out. "What can I get you?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. I looked down at the cash register, my fingers tracing the outline of a few of the buttons.

"Sarah, izz me--" he began. "What can I get you?" I repeated angrily, refusing to look at him. "I beleeeve I sod I want a nuuumber 3," said the girl, laughing as she leaned on the counter. I punched in her order and waited for Jesse to order.

"Sarah--" he began again. "We closed 5 minutes ago, can you please order quickly?" I said rudely, not able to look at him. I just couldn't look at him. Even though he was the father of my child. Sophia's father.

I traced the outline of a button on the cash register, knowing his eyes were still on me. The blonde seemed completely oblivious to the obvious awkwardness between Jesse and I.

The blonde began tapping her foot impatiently. She looked at Jesse, who was still looking at me with his mouth half open. She scoffed. "He'll half a nuumber 4, and we both want mountain dooooos," she said, holding up three fingers and giggling. I gave her a dirty look and finished the order. "$12. 83," I said. Jesse handed me a 5 and a 10.

Jason was the only other employee there with me. We had cleaned up early at 9:30, even though we didn't close until 10. All of the other employees had gone home then, so it was just me and Jason, who was a very attractive 21 year old who lived 3 houses down from my family and I.

The ditzy blonde was hanging all over Jesse. I continued to look down at the counter, even though I knew Jesse was still staring at me. He had his arms wrapped around her as she kissed his neck and slubbered all over his face. I groaned in disgust.

All of a sudden they were kissing fiercely. She pushed him against the counter as they swapped spit. I hurriedly rushed away to the back to stand next to Jason, who was wrapping up the sandwiches. "What the hell are they doing?" he said, looking over at me.

"They're drunk out of their minds," I said, watching as he shoved the food into a bag. "That has to be a health hazard," he joked, watching as the two staggered about, their tongues down eachothers throats. I couldn't laugh. My face remained how it was: slightly upset.

He noticed my expression and turned to me. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at me. My eyes went over to the pair in the front of the store still thrashing about. "Do-do you know him?" Jason asked, finishing putting the food in the bags. I looked down and said nothing. "Sarah?" he asked, lowering his head slightly so that it was even with mine.

"He's Sophia's father," I said, watching the look of shock spread across Jason's face.

"Him?" he asked, pointing up at Jason, a look of anger upon his face. He started towards the front of the store angrily. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "What are you doing?" I asked him, checking to see that Jesse or the blonde hadn't seen Jason that angry.

"I want to go teach that guy a lesson," he said, trying to remove my hands from his shirt. "No!" I said, holding his shirt even tighter. He started to rush forward but I had pulled him back quickly, resulting in him bouncing back and pushing onto me as my butt pushed into the counter. Our lower halves were pressed against eachother for a moment, and his hot breath reached my nostrils, causing me to have to restrain myself from kissing him. Our eyes met for a moment, and then all of a sudden he pulled back and grabbed the two bags of food, a look of confusion upon his face.

I stayed where I was and turned to see him throw the bags on the counter. Jesse and the girl stopped kissing and grabbed their food. Jesse took one last look at me before leaving. "THANKS FOR THE SUCKKEEEE SERVIICE!" yelled the girl, slurring a few of her words. Jason glared after them and came back to stand next to me.

He looked down at me. "Go home, I'll lock up," he said, watching to see if my expression changed. "Thanks, Jason," I said, hugging him and going into the employees room to get my stuff. I grabbed my purse and jacket and headed out the door. I got my keys out of my purse and walked to my car.

We didn't have enough money to get me a new car, but my parents were able to afford an old Taurus for me that only cost $1000. Being that it had came from one of my dad's friends, they gave us a deal on it, and I'd already had it for a year and had no problems with it.

I got into my car and sat there for a moment, which turned out be a huge mistake. I looked over and saw the parked car sitting in the parking lot section that was to the right of the building. The blonde was on top of Jesse with her shirt off as they kissed. A single tear slid down my cheek, and I pulled out of the parking lot and out of sight, not knowing Jesse was watching me the entire time.


	3. This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

I drove, and drove, and drove. My hands seem glued to the steering wheel. The tears began falling steadily onto my lap, and I made furious attempts to stop them. By the time I got home, I was crying so hard I could barely breathe. I searched frantically for a tissue and wiped the tears out of my eyes, trying as best I could to hide my sadness. My mother, I knew, would most likely still be up, so I had to calm down for a few minutes and try to get my face back to its normal size.

After feeling like I could get by my mother, I opened the car door and walked to the front door, opening it with my key and stepping inside to the warmth. A light in the living room was on, meaning my mother was still up, most likely going over papers for the cafe. I tried desperately to get away as best I could, walking quickly to the stairs, but my mothers voice alerted me, making me jump slightly, and I once again tried to calm myself down and look as normal as possible.

"Sarah?" my mother called. I turned back and stepped into the living room, faking a smile for my mother. She was sitting on the couch with papers surrounding her. "Hi, mom," I said, standing at the doorway. "Are you alright?" asked my mother, noticing my slightly puffy face. "Yeah," I lied, trying to smile at her once again. She knew I was lying. Somehow she knew.

"Sit," she said, clearing a space on the couch for me. I reluctantly came and sat next to her, trying to act confused as if there was nothing going on and I was fine. "Did something happen at work?" she asked, trying to get me to fess up to what had happened. "No, mom, everything's fine," I lied, giving her a toothy grin. My mother glared at me. "Sarah," she urged, giving me that look that meant she knew something was going on. I rolled my eyes and began speaking, not able to look at her.

"He's back, mom, he's back. He came in while I was behind the counter with some blonde tramp who was hanging all over him," I said, not even caring that I was acting as if I was talking to Karissa or one of my other friends, not my mother. My mother flinched at the word tramp, but listened to me speak nonetheless. The entire time during my pregnancy I had begun using obscene words that I normally would never have been able to use, and my parents had gotten pretty used to it.

"I didn't say anything to him, well except about his order, I couldn't even look at him mom," I said, still staring at my hands. "He just stared at me, and I could barely look at him," I said, leaving out the part about the two in his car when I had left.

My mother wrapped her arm around me and I laid my head down on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, honey," she said, playing with my hair. "I heard he was coming back, someone at your fathers work told him," said my mother. I began crying into her shoulder. "He wasn't supposed to come back, mom! He was supposed to leave and I was supposed to forget about him. This wasn't supposed to happen!" I cried. My mother held me tighter. "Shh," she said, trying to comfort me.

"Mom, he's Sophia's father, and he hasn't once attempted to see her or communicate with her at all. She's his daughter! He's just an arrogant asshole!" I cried. "_Sarah_," said my mother firmly, not completely comfortable with my saying swear words.

"Sorry," I mouthed, pulling away from her and standing off the couch. My mother noticed my wanting to go and said, "Sophia's sleeping in the nursery, she's been really quiet all day."

I thanked my mother for watching Sophia while I was at work and grabbed my backpack, which I had thrown on the floor when I came in. "I'm going to shower and go to bed," I said, smiling at my mother and walking upstairs, hoping tomorrow would be a better day. However, I knew deep down it wouldn't be. It would be worse. And I was right.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._ Sighing loudly and wishing my parents were here instead of at work to answer the door, I walked to the front door. Whoever was outside had first tried the doorbell, which had woke me up, and was now resorting to pounding loudly on the door, as if whoever was inside was deaf or something. "I'm coming!" I yelled groggily, scratching my head and not even bothering to fix my tangled and messy hair.

I opened the door, expecting to see Karissa, or even Rose, or maybe Becca. But I was wrong. Boy was I wrong.

He was standing there, so smug, looking perfect, as if he hadn't been wasted last night. His hair was messy but in an attractive way, and his hands were shoved in his pants pockets.

"Can I come in?" asked Jesse. I watched his breath as it came from his mouth and went upwards, disappearing into the air. I didn't even respond, I didn't even look at him, as I slammed the door shut right in his perfect little face. "Bastard," I muttered as the door slammed shut and the sound of Sophia's cries met my ears.


	4. Old Memories

I groaned loudly and ran to get Sophia, who was in her crib tossing and turning, crying her eyes out. "Sophia, baby," I said, picking her up and trying to get her to stop crying. Jesse continued to knock on the door, but I ignored it and handed Sophia one of her toys to play with. She held the plastic keys in her hand for a minute and then stopped crying. I smiled at her as she played with her keys, growing closer to her every second I was with her.

"Sarah!" Jesse called. The asshole had actually had the nerve to open _my_ door and come into _my_ house without _my_ permission. I groaned and walked out of the nursery, still holding Sophia in my arms. He was standing near the door, looking around. When he saw me shuffling towards him, Sophia in my arms, his mouth opened in shock. "Holy shit, she's big," he said, not referring to her size, as she was actually a rather skinny baby, but rather her age. Jesse had never even seen her, so seeing her as an almost one year old was probably a bit shocking.

"Don't curse around her, you idiot," I said, moving past him and into the living room. "What do you think she'll repeat every damn word I say?" he said, following me into the living room. I couldn't believe this. I was talking to Jesse. Well, technically we weren't talking, we were fighting, but _he_ was talking to me as if nothing had happened. As if everything was okay.

"No, but I don't want her to hear those words," I said, deciding instead to put Sophia back in her crib as she was calm now. "Sarah, about last night..." he said, following me. I set Sophia back down in her crib and turned around to face him.

"Oh, last night, I'm surprised you even remember. You were so wasted, and let me tell you your fucking girlfriend looked like shit," I cursed, as we were now back in the kitchen. I got out baby food and opened it, secretly wishing I could just throw it in his face. He leaned against the counter as I opened the jar and got out one of Sophia's small spoons.

He chuckled lightly. "She's not my girlfriend," he said. "Oh, really, is she just another whore you're screwing then?" I asked, so furious I could barely walk. We reached the living room and he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "I didn't even sleep with her!" he said, starting to get angry too. "Really? Because usually when a girl's straddling you and taking off her clothes, it usually leads to sex," I said, holding back tears.

It was hard admitting it. But I still loved him. I really did. The sudden contact between us when he grabbed my arm just took me back to all of the times we kissed, and cuddled, and made love. It was hard too, knowing that I still loved him, but I knew deep down we could never be. Not again. I made a huge mistake when I lied to him, and told him I didn't get pregnant on purpose. And I know he screwed me over. But I also knew that I deserved it, and that if I were in his shoes I'd probably do the same thing.

Jesse sighed loudly. I ran my hand through my messy hair and glared at him, waiting for him to speak. "I didn't have sex with her," he said calmly, "and I didn't come her to fight."

"Then why did you come here Jesse? Why did you come back?" I asked him, waiting impatiently for his answer. He waited a moment before answering, looking directly into my eyes. "I wanted to see my child," he said. I looked down, unable to look at him. His answer pleased me in a way, but it also disappointed me. Not that I wasn't pleased he wanted to see our daughter, but I also wished he would've said he came to see me.

But I couldn't allow myself to feel this way anymore. I made the mistake of thinking that all I needed to do was marry him and mother his children. I made that mistake, and have since come to realize those are childish dreams, and that life would never be that easy.

I looked down at my bare feet, which by the way were freezing, and looked back up at him. "No," I said simply, turning away from him and walking back into the nursery. He kept following me. "Sarah please!" he said as we reached the door to the nursery. I looked up at him. His eyes, his beautiful, chocolate brown eyes were right on me.

I didn't want to let him see her. He didn't deserve to see her. Or touch her. Or be a part of her life. He hadn't tried communicating with me for a year and a half, and now he wants to be a part of her life. It just doesn't make sense.

"You weren't here," I said, letting a single tear fall. "You haven't been here. She's almost a year old and she's never had any time with you, with her father," I said, trying to formulate the correct words. "Why do you deserve to see her, or be with her? She doesn't know you, she has no idea who you are. The only parent she has, that she knows is me," I said, pointing to myself. "And if she has a father, I want it to be someone who will be there for her, for the rest of her life, not someone who will visit occasionally when he feels like it. My daughter doesn't deserve that," I said, another tear escaping from my eye.

"I know. _Our_ daughter doesn't deserve that. And I am so sorry for what I did," said Jesse, looking right at me. I shook my head no a few times before speaking. "Why are you here, in town I mean? I know you can't be staying long," I said. "The coach gave us a break from training, and it just snowed a few feet there so we don't have school for a week, maybe longer. I just wanted to come home," he said. I looked at him. "You shouldn't have," I said, licking my lips. "You're just going to ruin everything," I said, now unable to look at him as I spoke.

His hand reached up to lay on my shoulder. I tried not to bring up old memories like I had the last time he touched me, but they came again. _His lips were on mine_, _and I could feel his hands, cold against my body as he unhooked my bra and began kissing me in every bare spot he could find. _

I silently scolded myself for bringing up the past, but looked up at him when he spoke next. "I'm not here to ruin anything, I know I'll only be back for a while. But I just want to see her, I want to spend a little time with her," he said, and from the way he said it I knew he was being sincere, honest. "And then what?" I said, folding my arms across my chest. "You're going to go back to college and leave her. Why are you going to come and be with her for a week or two and then never see her again? Why would you do that to her?" I cried, wanting to hit him, or punch him, or kick him in the balls.

"Look, Sarah, I don't know what's going to happen. I wish I did. I wish I knew how things were going to go, but I don't. I can't guarantee I'm going to be back around, but I can't guarantee I won't either. But I'm here now, and I just want to see my daughter," he said, sighing loudly and shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

I lifted my head up and looked at him. I wanted to say no. But how could I after that? I handed him the baby food and spoon. "Feed her," I said, as he took the food in his hand, "if you want."

He smiled at me and walked into the nursery. I leaned against the wall and banged my head against it gently. "What did I just get myself into?" I whispered to myself, reluctantly pushing myself off the wall and walking into the nursery with Jesse and Sophia.

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to have the next posted sometime this week. Thanks for reading and please review! :)_


	5. Give it a Chance

It seemed unreal to me. Watching Jesse hold her. Watching him hold her and feed her and...love her. He literally looked as if he loved her, and he had only known her for a few minutes.

I watched him unscrew the lid, and dip the spoon into the container, and bring it back to her mouth, and felt like I was in a dream. Seeing Jesse with Sophia, it was literally like a dream.

I couldn't help but smile as half of the food he tried to put in her mouth ended up on his shirt. He looked up at me and smiled. I had been smiling at him, and immediately changed the expression on my face to emotionless when he looked at me. I just stood there, leaning against the wall, watching him sit in my chair with my baby. When nearly all of the food in the jar was gone, Sophia began to get a little bit sleepy, so he set her back down in her crib and screwed the lid back on the nearly empty jar.

He walked forward to me and handed me the jar and spoon. We were standing very close and he looked down at me, doing what I didn't know. He gulped loudly and I reluctantly stepped away.

I walked back into the kitchen and put away the food and threw the spoon in the sink. I turned to see him leaning against the counter. He was looking at me. I can't really explain how. It was if he wasn't looking at me, but inside me, and no, not in a dirty way, but like he was looking inside my eyes for a sign of what he should say next. I, however, spoke first.

"I am glad you're back," I said truthfully, leaning against the sink and looking at him, "and I know that what I did was wrong. Lying to you was wrong. And...doing what I did was wrong. And I know that."

He was still looking at me, taking in everything I was saying. "I want you to be here for her, she deserves it, you don't deserve her, but she deserves a good father," I said, sighing loudly. He only looked at me.

"I know Sarah. I know she deserves it. And I know that I don't deserve her...or you. But I'm going to be here for her for the next week or so, and I want to spend all the time I can with her. No matter what she's still my daughter and I still love her. I want to be a good father to her," he said, actually sounding as if he were telling the truth.

I couldn't think of anything to say. In reality, I wanted him to leave, I wanted him to just go so that I had time to think about everything that had happened. I had work that night and I needed to finish up my homework and have time to get ready for work.

"Jesse, it's okay. Sophia's sleeping now, so I think you should go," I said. Jesse looked at me, his mouth slightly open. "Actually I wanted to talk to you for a while," he said, looking over at me. I sighed loudly, looked down, and then finally looked back up at him. "Jesse, I'm serious, I want you to leave. Please," I urged.

He looked at me and started walking towards me. Before I knew it his arms were wrapped around me and I was breathing in his scent, a mixture of the cologne he had always wore and cinnamon, for some unknown reason. Unfortunately, cinnamon had always been my favorite scent, before I met Jesse.

His arms reached my back and his body pressed against mine. I could feel every inch of my body tense up. His lower half pushed against mine, and suddenly _I was in his arms. We were rolling around in bed together, and he was on top of me now, pushing himself inside of me. It hurt, it was my first time, but it was amazing at the same time. He didn't go in all the way until a moment later. I bit my lip and took the pain, for it was amazingly painful but wonderfully pleasurable. I moaned loudly and he started saying my name. "Sarah," he moaned, "oh Sarah."_

"Sarah?" Jesse said, and I came back to reality. He had let go of me and we were standing apart from eachother. "Sorry," I said, realizing I had probably just looked like an idiot staring into space. "I'll see you later," he said, smiling at me and exiting the kitchen. I closed my eyes, trying to remember the familiar cinnamon scent that came from him, and amazingly found that it was quite easy.

Every second I had been with him, every moment we had just spent together, had only made me fall more and more in love with him. Oh, how love can suck.

* * *

"This is Sidney Bloom, signing off, see you in two weeks," said Sidney, standing up and turning off her camera. She smiled and began laughing lightly to herself, so happy to be taking a break to go see Sarah, Karissa, and Rose. It had been nearly a year since she'd seen them. The last time she had been there was when Sarah had had Sophia, and Sidney had stayed just long enough to visit Sarah and Sophia at the hospital.

"You know if you laugh like that when you're alone people will think you're crazy," said Lisa, smiling at Sidney from the doorway. "Yes well people already think I'm crazy, so..." Sidney said.

"I'm gonna miss you bestest buddy!" Lisa said, smiling cheesily at her friend and holding her arms out for a hug. Sidney laughed and hugged her best friend. "I'm going to be gone for like, two weeks, and anyways you have Jason to keep you company," said Sidney, nudging her friend in the side.

"Yeah, but something's going on with him, he's been acting really strange lately, I don't know what's up with him," said Lisa, suddenly thinking of something else. "Well, that's men for ya, they never know what they want, and they can never figure out who they want," said Sidney, suddenly becoming sour. Lisa put her hand on her hip.

"No, it's not that kind of strange. And don't drag me into your problems, Sid. I love you, but, not all guys are bad," said Lisa, trying to convince her friend for the millionth time of the truth that Sidney could not accept.

"I know that," said Sidney, sighing loudly. "Look I know you miss him, I know you want to talk to him, and now is your chance. You're going back, maybe this really could be it!" said Lisa, smiling at her friend.

"What could be it? He's married, he has children for Christ's sake. I'm not messing that up," said Sidney, trying her best to maintain her cool. "You're not messing anything up if you two are supposed to be together. Come on, Sid, don't shy away from this. You haven't had a boyfriend since you came back last year, and I know it's because of him!" said Lisa.

"Lisa, I really just don't want to talk about Brady. Him and I...we just...it's hard to explain what we have," said Sidney, packing up her camera. "Aha! You said 'have' not 'had'!" said Lisa, pointing her finger at Sidney.

"So?" said Sidney, grabbing her camera bag and bringing it into her room, throwing it in her open suitcase. "So that means you still feel something there!" cried Lisa. "It was years ago Lisa. Years ago when we were together. And when we had a child. There's nothing between us now," said Sidney, zipping up her suitcase.

Lisa sighed loudly and sat down on Sidney's bed. "Sidney, give it a chance!" said Lisa. "Lisa, I'm not going to mess up a marriage, especially when there are kids involved. That would make it ten times worse," said Sidney.

"If there were no kids, and no wife, would you try?" questioned Lisa. Sidney looked at her. "I don't know, but there is, so that's not even a possibility," said Sidney, dragging her suitcase into their living room. Lisa followed closely behind her.

"I'll be back before you know it," said Sidney. She brought her friend into a hug and smiled at her. They released eachother. "Bye Lisa," said Sidney, dragging her suitcase out the door. "Bye Sid," said Lisa, shutting the door behind Sidney.

* * *

I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update! But I'm back and hopefully will be able to update more often! So I'm happy Sidney's finally in it and more Jesse/Sarah moments! The next chapter will include Karissa, Rose, and Becca. It will be posted sometime at the end of next week! Things heat up in the next chapter but not between everyone's favorite couple! So make sure you check back and see what happens! :)


	6. Eviction Notice

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Pregnancy Pact or Jay Sean's song "Do You Remember", even though I wish I did._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Don't waste another day_  
_Just you and me tonight_  
_Everything will be okay_  
_If it's alright with you then it's alright with me_  
_Baby let's take this time let's make new memories_  
_Do you remember do you remember do you remember_  
_All of the times we had_

"Ugh, turn that song off," I said, making an unattractive face. Karissa chuckled. "Why?" she asked, folding some of Isaac's clothes. "Karissa," I said, "listen to the lyrics."

"Oh, right, sorry," said Karissa. She flipped the radio off and continued folding the clothes. "So, anyways, he just came over, without even calling?" she said, stacking some of Isaac's pants in a pile.

"Yes. I couldn't believe it when I saw him, I was so surprised," I said, wishing I wouldn't have to go to work in a few minutes time. "Yeah, well, let's hope he just stays for as long as he says he will and then just leave like he says he will. I mean, that's what you want, right?" asked Karissa, putting Isaac's clothes back in the basket to take upstairs.

"I guess. I mean I want him to stay here for Sophia, but then again I don't want him to stay here because, well, admittedly, it hurts me to see him. Those feelings for him are still there. And it's not just because of Sophia. It's because I really loved him. No matter what anyone says, love when you're a teenager can be real. And I know I loved Jesse, and I know he loved me," I said, helping Karissa carry the clothes upstairs to the nursery.

"I know you loved him, Sarah, I know you did, and I wish things would've turned out different," said Karissa truthfully, stuffing Isaac's clothes into a drawer. I sighed loudly and leaned against her wall, both of us doing our best not to wake Isaac.

"I gotta go. I'm going to be late for work," I said, stepping forward to hug her. "We'll talk later," she said, hugging me back. I smiled at her and left the room, walking down the stairs. Karissa's mom was sitting at the table, pouring over a stack of papers, crying silently.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, placing my hand affectionately on her back. She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, Sarah, I didn't know you were here," she said, trying to cover up the papers that were on the table. She managed to cover them up, but not before I could read the big red letters on one that looked like it had been stamped on there by someone.

_EVICTION NOTICE_

"Oh my god," I said, sitting down in a chair next to her.

"Don't tell Karissa," said Ms. Daniels, looking over at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen.

"Ms. Daniels, this is serious. Karissa needs to know. She needs-" I began.

"No, Sarah, she doesn't need to know. I will tell her...eventually. When the time is right," said Ms. Daniels.

"Ms. Daniels, the time is now. If you're getting evicted you need to start looking for somewhere else to live! She has a baby that needs a place to stay!" I cried.

"Leave it alone, Sarah," she said firmly. I wanted to fight her but knew if I did she would most likely win and I'd be late for work. I stood up from the table and looked down at her.

"My family's not well off, Ms. Daniels, but if you helped out a little financially, I think my parents would let you stay with us. We have an extra room," I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Sarah, I'll think about it," she said, although I was sure she really wouldn't.

If there was one thing I knew about Karissa's mom was that she was proud. She was an extremely proud woman and did not like to take anything from anyone else. Sometimes she was too stubborn, though. But I hope she sees reason.

Isaac can't be raised on the streets. And I won't allow Karissa's family to live on the streets. I won't.

* * *

The anxiety of learning Karissa's family was going to be evicted hung over me all during work, but I tried my best to push it out of my head long enough to get through my 8 hour night.

"Bye Margaret, see you later!" I called to her as she left the building. I was ready to leave but I knew I still had a half an hour left. "This blows, huh? Always having to stay after everyone else has left," said Jason, coming up to the front to stand next to me. "Yes, it does blow. But any extra money helps," I said, putting my head in my hands, and wishing I could just go to sleep right there.

"I'm sure. How's Sophia by the way?" he asked, staring at me. "She's fine, she's been behaving really well lately," I said. I hadn't mentioned Jesse at all since he had come in last night, although Jason was constantly making the occasional rude comment about Jesse to anyone who would listen. So all in all, I figured mentioning Jesse being with Sophia would be a very bad idea.

"That's good," he said, looking down at the floor. He kept looking up at me as if he wanted to say something, but then he would look down at the ground and say nothing. I chuckled lightly.

"What?" I asked, shifting a little closer towards him. What he did next completely surprised me. He stepped forward and held my face in his hands.

His lips brushed over mine, and I could feel every muscle in my body become tense. "Jason," I whispered as our lips parted; however we were soon connected again and I wrapped my arms around him.

His lips were very soft and not rough at all, and the stubble around his mouth added to my pleasure as we kissed.

But something deep inside of me was telling me this was right too. That kissing Jason was just so... perfect.

His tongue slipped inside my mouth and collided with mine, and soon we slid down to the floor, hidden behind the front counter. My back was against the counter and he was kissing me deeply, his hands finding every inch of my body. I ran my fingers through his hair and he ran his through mine, and I found myself smiling in between kisses.

"Wow," I said as he pulled away. His face was red, most likely as red as mine was. "That was...amazing," I said, smiling at him nervously. "Yeah, it was," he said, smiling at me.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, not wanting him to think I didn't enjoy it, but I was truly wondering why he had finally, after a year, had decided to do that.

"Because, I didn't want to take the chance of someone else getting in the way of you and me," he said. I pulled away from him. "And that someone would be..." I began.

"Oh, come on, Sarah. I saw the way he looked at you," he said. I huffed loudly and stood up, straightening my shirt and beginning to the clean the front counter with a rag, not even bothering to make sure I didn't drip water on his head.

He stood up and stood next to me. "Why are you so pissed?" he asked, trying to grab the rag out of my hand.

"I'm not. Let's just finish, I want to go home," I said rudely.

"Sarah?" he asked. In a fit of rage I threw the rag at him. It hit his chest and fell to the floor, leaving a huge wet spot on his shirt.

"You kiss me...and stupid me thinks you did it because you wanted to. But instead you do it because you wanted to get to me first," I said loudly, truly upset at him as I walked into the back room.

"Sarah, come on, you know what I meant!" he said, following me into the room.

"For some reason I'm having a hard time believing that," I said, picking up my purse furiously.

"Sarah!" he said as I reached for my backpack. "SARAH!" he yelled.

I furiously turned towards him. He grabbed me and kissed me. I tried my best to push him away, but he was too strong for me. Before I knew it I was walking backwards and my back hit the wall. His body pushed against mine. I couldn't get away. And I didn't want to either. As much as I hated him for what he said, he was still a damn good kisser, and I wasn't about to let him get away.

* * *

_A/N: First I wanted to say thank you to everyone who's been reviewing. It really means a lot to see that you all care enough about my story to review. I know I take a while to update, but I actually have a lot going on right now and it just takes me a while to be able to update._

_Second, I know the Sarah/Jason thing was kind of unexpected, but I figure everyone would rather read Sarah/Jesse rather than Sarah/some character who no one knows who he is (Jason)._

_I edited this chapter to make it fit with my ideas that I have now, as the first version was one I wrote around three months ago._

_Anyways, I hope to update by next week. Please leave nice reviews!_


End file.
